Skull Face VS Michael Myers
by penpal105
Summary: As Michael resumes his hunt for Jamie another killer who is different than others arrives in town to stop him and save Jamie.
1. The Story Of Michael Myers

Dr. Loomis: In all my years there is one person that I fear his name is Michael Myers, as a child he killed his sister and as he grew up his rage became stronger and gave him his power. As an adult he tried to kill his younger sister, he failed and then tried to kill his niece but I stopped him.

(The scene shows Michael being shot.)

Dr. Loomis: But now he's back I'm afraid to once again to attempt to kill his niece but for once there is hope, there is someone who is going to try to stop him.

(Scene zooms in on a metal skull mask)

Dr. Loomis: He may be able to make him bleed but will he kill him or even scare him and protect Jamie I don't know but this person might be the solution to stopping Michael for good.


	2. The Start

At Mike's house. Mike read about white mask killer on the loose.

"Michael Myers is back huh and I bet he wants to kill his niece like he tried to last time. This could be a chance to really stop him." said Mike.

Mike gathers his stuff and puts them in a backpack. Then Mike got on the road and started heading for Haddonfield.

"I hope I get there in time." said Mike.

In Hadden field at the clinic Jamie was having another nightmare about her uncle Michael. They were in the dark and Michael was approaching Jamie with his knife. Jamie was scared. Then out of nowhere a man or at least that's what he seemed to be wearing a metal skull mask with a strap and with a black jacket, leather gloves, black boots, muscular appearance, and machete sheathed at his side grabs Jamie and holds her for Michael.

"Please no!" begged Jamie.

The man paid no attention and Michael got closer and readied his knife. Then Jamie woke up crying. Back with Mike he was still 2 hours away from Hadden field.

"Man I better hurry." said Mike.

Back at the clinic Jamie was telling Dr. Loomis the dream and Michael.

"He's coming for me I know it." said Jamie.

"Its as I feared." said Loomis.

"This dream was awful he was coming for me and this man in a skull mask grabbed me for him." said Jamie.

"I wonder about him." said Loomis.

"He felt very real." said a scared Jamie.

Jamie was scared of both of them.

Back with Mike. He was in a big truck. The driver was giving him a ride to Hadden field. They arrived. Mike got out.

"Thanks for the ride." said Mike.

Back at the clinic 8:00 PM.

Jamie, Loomis, the sheriff, and deputy were in Jamie's room.

"We got a few bodies down by the school it could be Michael." said the sheriff.

"We should go check." said the deputy.

"We cant leave the girl." said Loomis.

"The new guy will watch her come in Mike." said the nurse.

A kid 18 to 19 years old comes in. Jamie sees him as the skeleton guy.

"Nooo!" screamed Jamie.

Mike comes into the light and Jamie sees him as himself

"Hey easy I'm not going to hurt you I'm Mike Wendell you must be Jamie." said Mike.

"I'm sorry she has nightmares." said the nurse

"Its okay." said Mike.

He understood the child's fear.

"Now don't take your eyes off her." said Loomis.

"I wont." said Mike.

"Well lets go." said the sheriff.

Everyone leaves.

Mike & Jamie were alone.

"So this is the niece of the serial killer." thought Mike.

"Sorry I screamed I thought you were the skeleton guy." said Jamie.

"You mean Skull Face don't be afraid of him he protects the innocent." said Mike.

"He's still scary." said Jamie.

Then through the window Michael Myers was watching.

Back with Mike and Jamie everything was quiet until the sound of broken glass was heard.

"That doesn't sound good stay here I'll go check." said Mike.

Mike goes into the hallway.

"This could be Michael coming for Jamie." thought Mike.

Mike went deeper into the hallway and went in the janitor's closet.

Back with Jamie she was getting scared. Jamie decided to go into the hallway. The hallway was a mess. Jamie turned and saw Michael. She screamed and Skull Face busted through the wall. Michael turned and saw Skull Face.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Michael Myers." said Skull Face.

Skull face tackled Michael and they crashed through the wall. Jamie runs out of the clinic and was grabbed by Loomis.

"What's wrong?" asked Loomis.

"He's in there and the skeleton guy is fighting him." said Jamie.

Loomis goes in with his revolver and almost shot Mike who had blood running down his mouth.

"What happened and are you okay?" asked Loomis.

"Yeah and Michael Myers happened he got me in the jaw and he and Skull Face escaped.

"I know Michael is long gone but I'm not sure about this Skull Face." said Loomis.

"He's gone trust me." said Mike.

A nurse gave Mike a napkin for his mouth.


	3. Some Killing Fun

After an hour when that ordeal with Skull Face & Michael Myers. At a alley at 10:00 PM two street thugs were selling drugs. They both had cocky smirks on their faces.

"This shit is Fucking good!" said thug 1.

"FUCK YEAH!" said thug 2.

Behind them was Skull Face with a pissed off and violent stare behind his mask. The thugs saw him.

"Get a load of this Fucker." said thug 1.

"Its not Halloween... YET!" laughed thug 2.

"Why don't you go..."

'SPLAT!"

Skull Face punched the thug's heart out. The other thug had fear on his face.

"You fuc..."

"CRUNCH"

Skull Face grabbed the thug from his skull and slowly started to crush it. The process was very painful. Back with Loomis, he was at the police station secretly gathering known information about this Skull Face from the computer. He printed the information on paper and put them in a file. Then the sheriff came in.

"You messing with my stuff?" asked the sheriff.

"Just gathering known info on this Skull Face."

"Why is it you are trying to find all you can about him?" asked the sheriff.

"Because from what we know he is a killer similar to Michael he has some of the abilities Michael has but stronger and some of his own intelligence and to us he doesn't seem to be human heh, he pretty much isn't human and he seemingly only kills bad people and Michael is bad so." said Loomis

"Your planning to have them fight?" asked the sheriff.

"Planning I think this madman is going to fight and try to kill our madman in fact I think that's why he is here we already got two bodies from this guy its like he wont stop killing in this town until he gets Michael I don't know where he came from but he could be useful." said Loomis.

"You do know this guy is considered armed and extremely aggressive & dangerous." said the sheriff.

"So is Michael."

"Do what you want but if I see this guy me and my men are bringing him in." said the sheriff.

Back with Skull Face at 12:00 AM he was crushing a gangster's skull with a dumpster lid. He threw the body in it and smiled, then shut the lid. With Mike at 3:00 AM he was at his hotel room. Then he decided to go to bed. The next morning Mike read about the murders in the paper and then went to the clinic to watch Jamie. At the clinic Loomis and the sheriff were watching Mike watch Jamie through the window on the door. The sheriff was thinking that Mike could be Skull Face and would take him in for questioning and investigate him but he didn't have any evidence against him. Loomis was thinking about Michael. Michael Myers was thinking if he ever runs into his opponent again he is dead MEAT. Mike smiled and moved his right eye to the right to the sheriff's direction. He knew what he was thinking with his toothy smile and thought he's got everything planned good. Mike knew Michael would show up eventually. Halloween was almost here. Mike placed some beautiful flowers around the outside of the clinic and then played hide and seek with the kids until it was night and time for him to go back to his hotel room.


	4. Halloween Kills

The next day. Mike just snapped out of a dream about Skull Face killing a gangster by crushing his rib cage. After snapping out of it, he was at the clinic watching Jamie with her foster sister Rachel who Mike got to meet. Loomis was there too. Then

"SMACK"

A friend of Rachel's who was a girl named Tina was banging on a window. They let her in and Rachel gives Jamie her costume which was a princess. Everyone was happy until

"SMASH"

A brick with a note attached to it was thrown in. Mike took the note and read it.

 _The evil child must_ DIE it read.

"What does it say?" asked Loomis.

Mike didn't respond.

"For god's sake tell me!" ordered Loomis.

Mike gave Loomis the note for him to find out himself. A minute later Loomis and Rachel were talking outside. Mike was still with Jamie. He knew this is just what he expects from Humans as much as he wanted to admit it he wanted them all to suffer and die and for him to kill anyone he can. Today was Halloween the anniversary of Michael's Massacres and the death of his sister Judith. 2 hours later a man was walking along the street until someone snuck up behind him and slammed a machete into his skull the killer was Skull Face he did this because the man was a drug dealer and addict but mostly for being a dealer. Then a man was walking in the alley with a suitcase in his hand. Skull Face grabbed him.

"Stop please I have no money just let me go easily!" begged the man.

The man stabbed Skull Face in the heart with a pocket knife. Skull Face pulled the pocket knife out and slit the man's throat and shoved a pipe through his chest. He killed this man because he was a child abuser who abused and bullied his son and beat his wife. He doesn't usually kill abusers but will if he has the chance. Skull Face usually saved the worst deaths for the worst people. Back with Mike he was at the Myers home, he was surprised because that's how he expected it. He heard a noise so he jumped to the ceiling. The noise was Loomis calling for Michael. Mike left the house when it was clear with a mysterious man in black watching him leave.

Author's note: for those of you who are not following up with the story and are just randomly reading any chapter you can randomly guess who Skull Face is and those of you who guess the right answer as a reward i'll tell you why he kills and his transformation into a killer. Also who is the man in black and why is he watching Mike he is obviously interested with Mike what if he wants him for something find out later. Leave your answer of who Skull Face is in a review.


	5. Halloween

An hour later in an old abandoned house a bank robber wearing a ski mask was in. He took his mask off and then a board creaked alerting him.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered.

The robber drew his gun and investigated it. There was nothing.

"Phew!" he relieved.

As soon as he let his guard down

"ACKKKK"

He was gagged with a rope by Skull Face. He pulled harder and harder.

"SPLAT!"

The robbers neck was starting to split until his head came clean off.

"DIE!" echoed through Skull Face's mind.

Then Skull Face through the head and the body out the window for the police to collect them. With Mike, he approached Rachel's house as soon as he was about to knock on the door he heard a scream. He instantly knew what it meant.

"I'm not ready to deal with him yet even if I was this isn't a good place to do the job." thought Mike.

He quickly ran away. Back with Loomis and the sheriff were at the police station.

"DAMMIT JUST WHO THE FUCK IS THIS SKULL FACE WHATS HE DOING TO MY TOWN" yelled the sheriff.

"He is obliviously a murderous madman but not just any." said Loomis.

"WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO CALL THE FUCKING NATIONAL GUARD!" yelled the sheriff.

"why not it should help find Myers." said Loomis.

"I cant do that"

"If you saw that blank no expression no feeling face you would consider it." said Loomis.

"Forget it I would like to see Skull Face's face"

* * *

Authors Note: please review and guess who Skull Face is in a review or in my poll and try to guess what is going to happen


	6. False Alarm and Another Fight

Mike was in the park and as he was, he heard to highschool girls one was Tina and the other was a blonde get in a guy's car and drive off. Then with Jamie she looked out the window and thinks she saw Michael and ran to the cellar but the person was actually Mike.

"Hey what are doing down here?" asked Mike.

Of course that was a lie, he knew exactly what happened. Mike took Jamie back to her room. Hours later Mike went by a store and saw a nice black one. Mike could have swore he saw this car before then.

"BAM!"

Mike was hit on the head. The attacker was Michael Myers. He went over to the dumpster and opened the lid and got ready to dump Mike in. Mike looked at his reflection in the puddle and saw Skull Face looking at him. Mike smiled he didnt expect to see this guy in his reflection. Then Mike had flashbacks of Skull Face's slaughters before Hadden Field. Myers turned and found Mike gone, but found droplets of Mike's blood taking off from the left. Michael decided to drive off but someone grabbed Michael and threw him back it was Skull Face. Skull Face unsheathed his machete and Michael kicked Skull Face hard enough to knock him into the wall. Myers drove off and an employee from the store came out and found Skull Face gone.

Authors Note: That thing between Mike and Skull Face doesnt exactly mean Mike is Skull Face i might prove his true identity in a future chapter or the sequel until then guess his identity in a review or in the poll on my profile.


	7. Another Murder And Discovery

The police were approaching a car with a arms dealer and illegal internet poster in. When they opened the car door they found them both hacked to pieces with an axe and their throats slit with a machete.

"Man this Skull Face kills more often than Michael Myers almost." said the officer.

Back with Loomis and The sheriff.

"They are going to meet and fight soon." Said Loomis.

"How do you know?" asked the sheriff.

"Skull Face's murders are occurring more often its like he's telling us." said Loomis.

"As soon as those two are done everything will be back to normal" said the sheriff.


	8. The Diner

Mike was at a dinner enjoying some nice warm soup. Then he turned his attention to the TV. The news was on.

"The authorities still have no lead's on Michael Myers also the infamous Skull Face has made his way to Hadden Field and is causing more trouble and killings than Myers although he's only killed fugitives and spared innocents but, is leaving the sheriff ticked." said the reporter.

"Hmm the pigs are doing everything they can." thought Mike.

"This just in the police have set a trap for Myers." said the reporter.

"I better get there." thought Mike.

Mike took a sip of his Pepsi and asked the waitress for the check and paid for his meal and ran out of the diner


	9. Sheriff's Hallucinations

The sheriff was running in the woods with a shotgun shooting off his gun at random places looking for Skull Face.

"Where are you murderer, come get me i'm ready for you!" demanded the sheriff.

The sheriff sees Skull Face up ahead him and starts shooting at him, but the bullets go through him like a ghost. Then Skull Face disappears proving he was a hallucination. Skull Face reappears behind the sheriff but was proven to be another hallucination. Just when the sheriff was ready to give up, he saw a police officer approaching him.

"Sir the officers and SWAT team are all ready, all we need is you to carry out the plan." said the officer.

"Lets go."

They walk away and then Skull Face who was hiding in the trees started to follow them.


	10. Sneaking In

The police and swat team were all over the Myers house. Jamie was in the old bedroom with a police officer guarding her.

Then the sheriff got a call about Michael killing staff at the child clinic and the sheriff orders them to get there.

Meanwhile Skull Face who was hiding in the tree waits for his next move while looking at a picture of Mike Wendell.


End file.
